The Dumbing Down of Love
by WaterWings617
Summary: songfic to "the dumbing down of love" by frou frou. rated T.


Max P.O.V.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in one of the fluffy hotel towels. We were taking a break in a hotel near where my mom lived—we were visiting, but her house was too small for so many bird kids. Breaks were few and far between, so we picked a nice hotel, not a cheap motel. Their showers were heavenly. I changed into some sweats and a big t-shirt and opened the bathroom door. Fang was on his laptop, on one of the beds in the room. I had agreed to room with him, because all the other kids had paired up. There were two beds in each room, so it wasn't too awkward.

"I'm gonna…" he said, and pointed behind me, into the bathroom.

"Go ahead," I said. He stood up, and I plopped down on the bed where he had been sitting. He locked the door behind him, and a few moments later I could hear the water running. I looked at the screen and at what he'd been typing. Itunes was open, and there was a little word document in the corner.

_Max- you seem tense. Listen to this to loosen some muscles_

_-Fang_

I looked then to the itunes window. Okay, we don't have an ipod, but we could still download music and listen to it from the computer, using their fabulous free software. It was open to a CD—Details, by Frou Frou. I clicked on a random track, and flopped back on the pillows. A minute in, I was humming along. Fang was right—it _was_ relaxing. And catchy. I smiled and shut my eyes, but kept humming. A couple minutes later, the song changed. It was slower and quieter now. I listened to the quiet chords and opened my eyes to check the name. "The Dumbing Down of Love". Interesting. The lyrics were beautiful. And the singer had a beautiful voice too.

Well painted passion  
You rightly suspect  
Impersonation  
The dumbing down of love  
Jaded in anger  
Love underwhelms you  
No box of chocolates  
Whichever way you fall

The singer sang higher and breathier at the next part.

And if I tell you  
Lover alone without love  
What will happen  
Lover alone without love  
Will you miss him?  
Lover alone without--without love

No, no I'll get this  
I want to treat you  
You're still not famous  
And you haven't struck it rich  
Underachieving  
'Cause no one's receiving  
This tunnel vision  
It's turning out all wrong

I hummed the chorus as it came again.

And if I tell you  
Lover alone without love  
What will happen  
Lover alone without love  
Will you miss him?  
Love alone without, without love

Music is worthless, unless it can  
Make a complete stranger  
Break down and cry

She held the high note, and something in me snapped. I don't know if it was the song, or if it was tension or over tiredness. Maybe it was just teen hormones. But the lyrics hit something in me, and I did as the song said. My thick, unbelievably thick walls broke down, and I started sobbing. And let me tell you, I have the thickest walls of anyone I know.

Except, maybe Fang.

The thought of his name made me sob harder as the song finished.

And if I tell you  
Lover alone without love  
And what will happen  
Lover alone without love  
And will you listen  
Lover alone without, without love  
Without love  
Without love

Then the bathroom door opened and a bewildered looking Fang came out. He looked like he had just stepped out of the shower—maybe he had. I hadn't heard it turn off. He was yanking up his sweats and was shirtless. His towel was on his head, and his hair was dripping beads of water down his olive face and chest.

"Max? What's wrong? I heard crying-" He stopped short when he saw me sobbing. He ran to the bed as fast as he could, and slid on next to me. I was still crying, but more quietly now. He pulled me onto his lap when he got situated and grabbed me in a fierce hug, forcing my head into his chest. My tears were still flowing, making him even wetter than he had been.

"Max, what's wrong? Is something the matter?" This was a new, loving, caring side of Fang. He held me to him, and I had no desire to turn and run.

"It was… the song," I said, hating how my voice cracked and how weak I sounded. I was Maximum Ride! Not just some weak, hormonal teenager!

"What song?" he asked quietly, but not letting me go so I could show him. I could feel his chest rumble with each word. The vibrations were calming.

"The Dumbing Down-,"I began, but he had already clicked it. The song started up again. I had stopped crying and hummed along. When she hit the note on "cry" I held back my tears and Fang gasped, his unemmotional self's version of tears.

"Wow…" was all he had to say. Though Fang was never a man of many words, now was he? "Well, I'm glad it helped you let loose a little," I could hear a bit of a smile in his voice, and I looked up at him. He wiped a stray tear off my cheek. Then he did something that I honestly didn't expect, though maybe other hormonal teenagers in this situation would have expected it.

He shifted his arm from around me, put it under my chin to tilt my head up, and brushed his lips ever so lightly against mine. He pulled back slowly.

"Don't run… please don't run," I could see pain in his eyes. I wondered how much I had hurt him when I'd ran before. I never realized what that did to him…

So then I did something I didn't expect, though said hormonal teenagers in said situation probably would have done this.

I leaned back up and pressed my lips to his, putting as much as I could into the kiss. He froze for a second, then kissed back. His head and mine angled to kiss better and he pulled me even closer to him, if it was possible at this point. I _was_ already in his lap, pressed up against his chest. My hands explored his bare back, and tangled in his hair. He murmured my name, and we both pulled back slowly. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile, and I'm sure I was grinning like a mad woman. He slid down so he was lying down, and lay with my head on his chest. I listened to the Frou Frou CD that was still playing from the computer.

"It's good to be in love," the computer sang.

_Yeah, _I thought, _it most certainly is._

**I'm sorry they're a little OOC….**

**But despite that, I think it turned out good :)**

**Comment, review please, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, but I'm not new to the site. I've read far too many in my life….**


End file.
